


Fehleinschätzung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [71]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode Related, Episode: Feierstunde, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Spoilers, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne und Thiel kämpfen mit den Nachwirkungen der Ereignisse aus „Feierstunde“> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Traumatisches Erlebnis – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, h/c, ein bißchen Humor  
> Handlung: Boerne und Thiel kämpfen mit den Nachwirkungen der Ereignisse aus „Feierstunde“  
> Länge: ~ 1.100 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Keine Ahnung, ob das funktioniert und verständlich ist. Ich verspreche, beim nächsten Mal lasse ich das mit den Auslassungen …

***

Er hätte es sich eigentlich denken können, daß das nicht so einfach werden würde. _Ich hatte die Situation zu jedem Zeitpunkt absolut unter Kontrolle_ , hatte er zu Thiel gesagt. Und die Kontrolle hatte er auch jetzt noch.

Tagsüber. 

Aber in den Nächten … Zuerst hatte er geträumt, lebendig begraben zu sein. Die Erde erdrückte ihn und machte es ihm unmöglich, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu bewegen. Und er konnte nicht atmen. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, die Last auf seinem Brustkorb war einfach zu groß. Er war schweißgebadet und nach Luft schnappend wachgeworden; der Traum so real, daß er einige Zeit brauchte, bis in seinem Gehirn ankam, daß er sehr wohl atmen konnte. Und noch länger, bis er es schaffte, wieder die Augen zuzumachen. Von Schlafen ganz zu schweigen. Diese Nacht war es ein Schlaganfall gewesen, der ihn bei klaren Verstand in seinem nutzlosen Körper zurückgelassen hatte. Etwas mehr Phantasie hätte er in einem Traum ja wohl erwarten können, dachte Boerne, als er mit Herzrasen erwachte. Das war ja fast eins zu eins das, was er erlebt hatte. Er war wirklich enttäuscht von seinem Unterbewußtsein. Eine Weile versuchte er, ruhig und tief zu atmen, aber schließlich setzte er sich auf. An Schlafen war jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken. Vielleicht würde ein Buch ihn ablenken.

Das mit der Ablenkung klappte, und wieder einzuschlafen klappte irgendwann auch. Bis ihn der nächste Traum weckte. Er wehrte sich so sehr und schlug um sich, daß er die Nachttischlampe erwischte, die er zur Sicherheit angelassen hatte. Und weil es ohnehin schon fünf war, stand er auf. Irgendwann mußte er doch so müde sein, daß er traumlos durchschlief?

So einfach ging das natürlich nicht, das wußte er. Während er bei eine Tasse Kaffee am Küchentisch saß, dachte er darüber nach, daß er wohl mit jemandem reden mußte. Am vernünftigsten wäre es sicher, professionelle Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn schaudern. Nicht so sehr wegen Dr. Adam – er wußte schließlich, daß sie nur ein schwarzes Schaf unter vielen fähigen Psychologen war – sondern eher grundsätzlich. Die Idee, einen anderen Arzt aufzusuchen … Wenn sich das irgendwie vermeiden ließ, vermied er das. Und schließlich war er nicht krank, er litt nur unter den Nachwirkungen eines traumatischen Erlebnisses. Traumatisch, ja, so mußte man das wohl nennen. Trotzdem reichte vielleicht auch ein anderer Gesprächspartner. Nur wer? Früher, ganz früher, hätte er über sowas mit Susi gesprochen. Aber die Möglichkeit gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Und seine Schwester … als Kinder hatten sie sich nahe gestanden, aber in den letzten Jahren waren sie immer weiter auseinander gedriftet. Vor allem, seit sie diesen Lackaffen geheiratet hatte. Boerne seufzte. Alberich würde ihm sicher zuhören. Sie konnte das gut, Mitgefühl und so. Und sie würde ganz gewiß nicht denken, daß er übertrieb, sie war schließlich dabei gewesen. Für sie würde damit allerdings auch alles wieder aufgewühlt. Boerne zögerte. Ob das so gut war? Und wollte er das wirklich, Sorge und Mitgefühl? Eigentlich brauchte er doch nur jemandem, dem er von seinen Albträumen erzählen konnte, und der ihm sagte, daß das völlig irrational war, daß so etwas nicht wieder passieren würde, und daß er damit aufhören konnte. Am besten, ohne daß es allzu emotional wurde, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das momentan verkraften würde.

Thiel also.

***

Wie ihm diese kolossale Fehleinschätzung hatte passieren können, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er starrte Thiel an, die Fäuste geballt und sein Puls auf 180. Und Thiel sah nicht viel besser aus, wie kurz vorm Herzinfarkt. Wie hatte er nur ausblenden können, wie emotional Thiel werden konnte? Und vergessen, daß nicht nur Alberich dabeigewesen war, sondern eben auch Thiel? Thiel, der ihn sekundenlang für tot gehalten hatte? Thiel war ganz offensichtlich der letzte, mit dem man ruhig über diese Sache reden konnte. Trotzdem verstand er nicht wirklich, wie das so schnell derartig hatte eskalieren können. Daß Thiel laut wurde, wenn er mit einer Situation nicht zurechtkam, kannte er zwar. Aber noch nie war das … so gewesen. Sie hatten beide Dinge gesagt, die sie normalerweise nie aussprechen würden. Und das aus gutem Grund. So ging das nicht. Das brachte ja überhaupt nichts, das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Er schloß die Augen und zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen. Versuchte die Bilder und Erinnerungen auszusperren, die Thiels Worte wieder hervorgeholt hatten. Versuchte sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Weg von diesem Wirrwarr aus widerstreitenden Gefühlen.

„Boerne?“ In Thiels Stimme lag so viel Angst, daß er die Augen wieder öffnete. Obwohl er wußte, daß das ein Fehler war. Es half ihm überhaupt nicht, Thiels Angst zu sehen. Er wollte das gar nicht wissen, das war zu viel.

Und dann berührte Thiel seine Hand und er fiel einfach so in sich zusammen, als würde ihn überhaupt nichts mehr aufrechthalten. Als hätte er die Kontrolle verloren über seinen Körper, schon wieder. Nur daß es diesmal nicht erschreckend war, sondern seltsam befreiend. Thiel hielt ihn aufrecht.

***

Er wurde wach – ausgeschlafen, nach Tagen endlich wieder ausgeschlafen. Allerdings tat ihm dafür jetzt alles weh. Sein Nacken protestierte und sein Arm war taub und neben ihm richtete sich Thiel auf diesem viel zu kleinen und unbequemen Sofa auf und schimpfte über Rückenschmerzen. Sie brauchten beide einen Moment, bis sie den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben und sich sortiert hatten. Und dann sagte Thiel: „Also das machen wir jetzt bestimmt nicht jeden Abend, bloß damit Sie schlafen können. Sie suchen sich auf der Stelle professionelle Hilfe.“

Boerne wollte protestieren, weil es ihm ja wieder besser ging und überhaupt, die Nachwirkungen eines traumatischen Erlebnisses waren keine Krankheit, aber Thiel redete schon weiter, bevor er auch nur das erste Wort herausgebracht hatte.

„Wenn es sein muß, schleife ich Sie höchstpersönlich zum Psychologen!“

„Also –“

„Bei der Sache mit Winkler damals haben Sie mir auch keine Ruhe gelassen!“ Thiel funkelte ihn böse an. „Und Sie hatten recht!“

Daß er das einmal aus Thiels Mund hören würde … Dummerweise allerdings in einer Variante, die er sich so nicht gewünscht hätte. Boerne seufzte.

„In Ordnung?“ Jetzt war Thiels Stimme wieder sanfter, und dummerweise fielen ihm ausgerechnet jetzt einige der Dinge ein, die gestern gesagt worden waren, und er nickte.

„Dafür lassen Sie mich aber einen Blick auf Ihren Rücken werfen.“ Thiel hielt mitten im Aufstehen inne und starrte ihn an. Aber so kampflos gab ein Boerne nicht auf. „Quid pro quo, wie der Lateiner sagt.“

„Bleiben Sie mir weg mit Ihrem Lateiner“, brummte Thiel, aber im gleichen Moment verzog er das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Der Ischias, ganz klar. Dafür mußte man kein Orthopäde sein. (Was so ein Orthopäde konnte, konnte er außerdem mit links.)

„Meinetwegen.“ Thiel rollte mit den Augen. „Sobald Sie einen Termin ausgemacht haben. Und jetzt brauche ich Frühstück.“

Er bewegte sich im klassischen Schongang Richtung Küche, blieb aber nach drei Metern stehen und drehte sich wieder um.

„Wir gehen zu Ihnen.“

Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie. Zum Glück.

* Fin *


End file.
